Onyx Sequoia
Onyx is a shy wolf even towards his own siblings. But even though he is shy, he prefers to be around the pack and doesn't like to wander far away. Aside his shy nature he is an excellent hunter in the making. He is patient, looking over each target before picking the perfect one. Sequoia Pack Onyx was born into the Sequoia Pack on April 23, 2013. He was in Ebony and Big Will's only litter and was in the third litter to be born in the Sequoia. Onyx kept to himself, away from the other pups. At four weeks of age, Onyx had his first taste of meat. When Onyx and his siblings became of age, the pack led them to a rendezvous site, taking them closer to the hare grounds. Onyx often strayed away from his siblings, liking to be on his own. Later, Onyx was laying in the bushes. Autumn saw this and went to the pup. She grabbed the pup by the scruff and went deeper in the bushes, while Onyx gave out hushed whines of protest. There Autumn attempted to groom Onyx, his cries increasing in volume. Eventaully, Onyx's mother heard this and went to search for him. Autumn then left Onyx on his own, avoiding the alphas wrath. His cries increased. Luckily Ebony was able to find him and took him back to the rest of the pups. Onyx successfully made it to fall and was learning many things about hunting. The pack leaders (his parents) took them on an elk hunting trip. Onyx stayed behind the pack, staying quiet and vigilant. It all seemed to be going well -- until Flint bolted into the herd. The pack had no choice but to join in, and in the confusion they started chasing a strong bull elk. They managed to corner it, but the elk was not giving up without a fight, kicking and bucking at the pack of wolves. The pack managed to bring the elk down, but lost the alpha female during the hunt, who was kicked in the head and died from the impact. In winter, everybody acted aggressively toward one another. One morning Onyx was with his siblings down by the river, playing. Onyx was in the middle of taking a drink from the frozen river, but quickly changed his interest as he heard the alpha fighting with another wolf. He turned to watch the action seeing it was an unknown wolf, soon the fight ended and the rover was chased out of the territory. Onyx was quickly on the scent of prey, managing to win the prize of a small field mouse. As soon as he had the mouse in his jaws his siblings took quick interest in it and with great difficulty he finally gave it up. Oynx noticed Archer on his way out and quickly followed, curious. The two traveled into a neighboring territory for luck of roving but returned home unsuccessful. Category:Biographies Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters